


Candles [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/7311.html?thread=1684879#t1684879">Candles</a> by toestastegood<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:02:35</p><p>The golden candlelight flickers over Merlin's pale skin and Arthur thinks that he could watch it for hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3849) by toestastegood. 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/bepzh9z67qvm4vlyhbfyzcbdt03o42zm.mp3) |  2.5 MB | 00:02:35  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
